Snowdrops Hetalia Fanfic Reader x 1p Hetalia
by iiParalytic
Summary: You woke up in a strange, cold place, with only a strange spirit to guide you. You don't know who you are, where you are, or even what you are. What will happen when you meet somebody who does? [ Hetalia X Reader ] [ Rated T for occasional foul language ]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thanks for looking at my story! It's my first try at a Hetalia fanfic, or for writing at all...besides essays and such at school...so constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **I felt really fancy when writing this, but it'll probably melt into a more relaxed/funny style as it goes on.**

Cold. It was the first thing you felt. You peeled open your eyes, and looked around. There were mounds of white powder- the word "snow" came to mind. You slowly lifted your stiff body up, shivering and looking around. You had no clue where you were, or, for that matter, who you were.

A voice called out.

You looked around, seeing nothing but the sky and snow. You rubbed your small hands together, wondering what the strange words meant. You hadn't learned language yet, you only thought in pictures and feelings.

It spoke again, this time, you could tell where it came from. You started looking around at the ground, having to use your fingers to block out some of the blinding white. You could see what looked like a faint blue colour glowing in the ground near you.

You waded through the white sludge, and started digging around. Something flew out.

Describing it would be like trying to describe colours to a person born blind - you just can't know what it's like until you experience it yourself. But I'll try anyway.

The thing was about your size, maybe two or three feet tall, and slender. It had a sort of feminine shape, but walked on four legs and had a long, thin tail. Some sort of feathery, frozen crest grew from the back of its head, and arched over to the front, almost like an angler fish - but much prettier. It was mostly dark blue with a soft, snow-like texture. A few gems that reached like roots across its body pulsed between dark blue and white.

You reached out to touch it, and it winced at first, but let you, though it seemed rather annoyed. It was velvet-like, and soft and slightly warm, a nice contrast to the rest of what you'd been exposed too. You shivered again, looking at the blue tips of your fingers.

It sighed loudly, causing you to look back up. It started to walk away, beckoning for you to follow. You did, though waddling through the snow on your chubby legs took a lot more effort than you'd hoped. You watched enviously as the creature effortlessly walked on top of the snow, not even leaving footprints.

Soon you could see something dark on the horizon, which was nice to look at, like the creature, since everything else was eye burningly bright. As it got closer, you could tell it was some sort of structure. Not man-made, to be clear, it looked as if a large tree, or maybe several, had somehow grown together to create a sort of shelter.

You followed as it stepped into the tree building. It turned around, and looked at you.

Soon the cold was replaced by a lovely warm feeling.

And everything went black.

The next time you woke up, it was no longer cold. Everything was painted in a bright array of colours. Blades of tall, thin green rose from the ground, maybe a foot or so, which was nearly up to your chest. It was very bright, but in a pleasant, peaceful way. Little shapes flew between each tree, and you could hear what sounded like chirping in the distance.

You looked around for it, the creature that had led you here. It was standing behind you, watching, almost seeming amused at your awed expression. It had changed colours, too - instead of the icy, dark blue it matched the lovely spring colours. Purples, pinks and pastels glowed in its crystals. The rest of it was a vivid green with little pieces flaking off, like leaves.

It spoke something. "I will teach you." In a gentle, motherly tone. Somehow, though you didn't know language, you still understood what it was saying.

Teach me what? You wondered.

It replied simply, "All you will need."

 **I hope you enjoyed, and continue reading! I'm not sure if I like this enough to continue, but hopefully I will.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I added some to Chapter 1, to make the story move a bit faster, so if you haven't read the rest, I suggest you do.**

 **I am writing accents, but not too thick. Just replacing some letters with others (like v instead of w), but, if somebody wants me too, I can make a version without writing the accents.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

It had been a while since you had woken up in this place. You knew how to write and speak basic English. The cold had come twice, which it told you was called winter.

Then it was followed by spring, when everything would grow and become colourful again, and this lovely warm season called summer. Sometimes during summer it would lead you to the end of this place, which slowly sloped down in water. Some small stones, which were called sand, made a strip between the water and your place. You were never allowed near the water though.

Autumn was when all of the leaves of the huge trees would turn warm colours, mostly yellow and red, like a sunset. Then they'd fly down to the ground. Sometimes you would run around trying to catch one. It rained a lot then.

Afterwards, winter would come again and it would dress you up in furry clothes and send you out to play in the white powder, snow. Some days, when the snow had a nice texture and was sticky enough, you could make sculptures out of it. As long as you were dressed right, winter was definitely one of the best seasons. Then again, you could say that for every season.

Then spring would bring its array of colours again, and the cycle would continue. You loved it here. Everything was quiet, and peaceful. Some birds had even started nesting in your tree and when they were out collecting food, you could climb up and look at the hatchlings. They were ugly and pink at first, but after a while turned into these adorable, clumsy balls of fluff.

It would change to match the seasons too. Always deep, beautiful, pulsing gradients. You wished you could look like it, and though you hadn't seen your own face, you could see your legs, arms and hair and knew you were different. Very different.

One day, during summer, it had lead you down to the sand. The coastline, it called it. It had run off to fetch something cold, since it was extremely hot. While it was gone, something strange came into view. A bright white...thing? Structure? Emerged from behind the cliffs to your right. It floated slowly across the water, kicking up spray behind it. A few figures moved around on board, seemingly agitated.

Third Person Perspective

The countries had decided to have their world meeting on a boat, because apparently something strange had been accuring near this area. Satellite pictures showed nothing there, but scans indicated something was indeed there, though it kept changing. As usual, though, the meeting had gotten a little off topic...

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" The UK yelled.

"I dunno, dude. This place is giving me the creeps."

"Is this about the thing you saw in the water? I told you, you git, it was just a rock."

"Not to interrupt, but...do rocks rearry usuarry form in the middle of the ocean?" A calm voice spoke. Of course, America and the UK were too wrapped up in their argument to acknowledge Japan.

"You're right...that is quite veird. Ve'll have to investigate." Germany replied, who was sitting at a table with the other two main members of the Axis Powers.

"Is it possibre there is an isrand near by?"

"The pictures from planes and satellites both indicate no. But the scans of the earth and vater around here have been quite strange. They keep changing."

"Odd."

At this point, the argument had died down, and most of the countries were listening to their conversation. Britain, especially, had started forming an idea.

"Is it possible there's a spell over this place?" He asked. Most of the countries looked at him like he was insane, or just rolled their eyes, but a few did consider it.

"If there is rearry a sperr, do you know how to rift it?"

"Afraid not...I'll have to come back out here after doing a bit of research." He took a sip of his tea.

Second Person Perspective

You watched the boat slowly turn, and speed off. You hadn't even noticed it was standing beside you. Though it had no face, it certainly had a grim expression on.

"Come along child… I still have so much to teach you." You could almost hear it think "and so little time to do so."

It had been a few months since the strange day at the beach, and they had been very unenjoyable. It had non-stop been cramming information into your skull, and you barely had any time to play now. Even while it would let you play or take a walk, it would correct you on your grammar, which was something you despised, or point at a random object and tell you to name it.

"What should I call you?" You asked it one day, and it looked up at you, shocked.

"Call me? I don't really know." Nobody had ever asked its name before.

"Then, can I call you.." You glanced around, and remembered one of the many words it had taught you. "Can I call you mother?"

"Ah...mother? Y-yes, child, I think I...I think I'd like that." It said in a soft tone, seeming flustered.

It had taught you about countries, and boats too. One day, again, the unnaturally white ship would come here.

You didn't expect it to be so soon.

 **Thank you for the favorites/follows! I was surprised anybody read this, to be honest. I hope you enjoy the rest, too!**


End file.
